This invention relates to novel epoxy resins and stable aqueous dispersions thereof. Stable aqueous dispersions of epoxy resins are useful in, for example, paper coating and foam backing applications. These dispersions can be used as a crosslinker for other latexes such as S/B latex and carboxylated S/B latex.
Water-borne dispersions of epoxy resins are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,118,729; 5,344,856; 5,424,340; and 5,602,193, which disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, as well as Japanese Patent Application Kokai: Hei 3-157445.
One of the problems with state-of-the-art water-borne epoxy dispersions is that the shelf-stability of the dispersions is not sufficiently long. It would therefore be an advantage in the art to discover a water-borne epoxy resin with long (greater than 6 months) shelf stability.